Guyver
by Pliskin1985
Summary: When a young girl decides on attending an archaeological dig to get away from her problems at home. She had no idea that she would discover the power of the guyver unit. Will she be able to understand her new power and keep herself away from Chronos?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing has ever interested me; nothing makes me excited or say "wow" I really want to try that. So when this archaeological dig thing was mentioned at school I didn't exactly beam with enthusiasm and I wasn't that keen on signing up. I don't care about what has happened in the past, what my ancestors might have done all those years ago and I certainly do not care about broadening my horizons or meeting new and interesting people. The only reason why I agreed to be dragged along to this stupid and pointless thing was because I needed some sort of excuse to get away from home and besides Andi wanted some company.

In the early hours of the morning I found myself on some long and boring bus ride to the ass end of nowhere. When we arrived at our destination we were greeted by a woman who I could only really describe as a Librarian. Somebody who I would say would be more at home surrounded by books then knee deep in mud. Before we were even allowed to unpack or put up tents, the woman whose name was Cori Edwards got all of us together and started to explain the rules that she wanted us to follow and some other crap. I don't know--- I was so tired that I found myself phasing in and out of it. When I became fully conscious, I found myself carrying some boxes into what was going to be the main encampment. I also noticed that Cori seemed to have changed clothes, no longer the Librarian but some sort of Lara Croft wannabee. It was the only way I could describe her, but with this change she was able to motivate the guys into doing her bidding (tells you an awful lot about guys). I also found myself with an extra tent buddy, her name was Charlie, she was quiet and shy but a real talker once she got going.

When it came to dinner we clung together not wanting to be separated and certainly not wanting to "mingle". Cori wanted us to, my god how she tried but we refused. I had known everybody practically all my life, we have never spoken and I don't want to start now. It was a good few minutes before Cori decided it was a losing battle and went back to her table. There she was talking to some guy I never really noticed before. Andi later whispered to me that his name was Sean, he wasn't an archaeologist. Everybody could tell that he wasn't, I wasn't really sure if that was odd and to be honest I really didn't care. I don't know much about him, I would call him a military nut probably because he seemed to have this thing about dog tags. Whenever you saw him he was wearing a set of them round his neck. Plus another thing that was noticeable was that he was never that far away from Cori. Always checking to see if she was alright, he was like a guard dog. I found it sickening.

After we had eaten, Cori decided to grab everyone's attention. So she could explain what was going to take place next day and tell us more about the groups. That was when I discovered, to my horror that I wasn't going to be in the same group as Andi or Charlie. I think Cori was trying to get her revenge or something. I was going to be in the group that was being run by a guy called Bob. Back at the tent, I decided to vent out my frustration, the terrible injustice of it all. Andi was able to calm me down by saying that we will see each other at lunch. I really hated this place and this whole trip, it seemed so stupid and utterly pointless. Was it worse than being at home? I don't know.

When it came to morning everybody was still pretty tired, nobody was use to getting up at stupid o'clock in the morning. After breakfast we went off into our groups, each group had its own "trench" to dig in. In this "trench" we were digging up something, I don't know what it was and I really didn't care. Whenever something was found Bob would try to explain to us what it was. He really wasn't use to talking in front of groups of people. He kept stuttering and mispronouncing words which made the whole experience painful. I couldn't wait until it was lunch; I just wanted this whole thing to be over. It seemed as if days went past instead of hours when lunch did finally arrive and I was able to meet up with Andi and Charlie. Charlie was covered in dirt; she seemed really happy and was telling me all the interesting stuff that she found. I really wasn't that interested. Andi on the other hand seemed to have had some fun as well, although she did confess that at times it was really boring. This was when she was digging and not finding anything. Charlie tried to explain to us that archaeology involves a lot of guess work. You may have something there, and there was a chance that there may not be something there, most of the time you just had to dig and see. Even though stuff may show up on the geophysics (some archaeology term that I really didn't have a clue about), it doesn't always mean that there is something. Sometimes it might be an old gas pipe or just some other piece of random useless junk, you never really know.

I still couldn't care less and when I was asked how it went for me I was honest. I probably should have chosen my words better but I told the truth. I cannot remember the words exactly but I think it was something along the lines of I rather have a fight with a giant grizzly bear then spend another hour in a trench. This did leave Charlie looking stunned; she said that she couldn't work out why I would come on this trip if I knew I wouldn't enjoy it. To her it seemed as strange as someone going to a roller coaster park and not liking roller coasters. I had my reasons was all I could say. I did hear Andi whisper something to her but although I couldn't hear the words I could probably guess what they were, probably something along the lines of its better not knowing. We then sat there in an uncomfortable silence. It was then Andi suggested that we go for a walk; we still had plenty of time before we had to go back into our groups. Charlie even made sure by looking at her dirty, scratched and slightly battered watch.

I wasn't sure how far we ended up walking but I could guess that it was out of the camp's boundaries. We found ourselves by a large lake surrounded by trees; the view itself could only be described as breath-taking. It was so quiet that it felt as if we were completely shut off from the outside world. Andi kept saying how beautiful this place was and we had to agree. We just stood there watching the sunlight dance on top of the lake's surface, just taking it all in. I really didn't want to go back to camp but I had a sinking feeling that we had to leave soon.

"So anyway Charlie, why do you like digging so much?" Andi asked breaking me momentarily out of my trance.

"I suppose it has something to do with my brother, he's a journalist. So he's really likes to know about stuff I guess I got the inquisitive nature from him"

"Are two you close?" I asked, picking up a stone and skimming it across the lake.

"Yeah we are. I really miss him though"

"Where is he?"

"New York city, he's working on something big at the moment so it's been a while since I saw him"

"When was the last time you saw him?" Andi questioned

"About six months ago. I speak to him on the phone every week but it isn't enough...Anyway I don't mean to be a drag or anything but we should really head back soon. It's not just that I want to continue with the dig. It's just that Cori would get a little annoyed when she finds out that we left camp"

"Yeah, I guess you're right---hey what's that?"

Andi was pointing at a billow of smoke that was visible over the trees, not that far from where we were standing. I'm not that sure what happened next, I must have been worried that it was the start of a forest fire or something because without me being fully aware of it, I found myself running towards it. I could hear Andi and Charlie running behind me, calling after me.

"What are you doing? What if it's dangerous?" Charlie was shouting

"I just want to see what it is; it might be a start of a fire. We can't just go back to camp and hope it's nothing"

"I have a funny feeling about this" I heard Andi mumble

"You could always go back if you're worried"

"No, I want to know what's up ahead as much as you do. I'm just voicing my feelings that's all, I think it's something I learnt from you" I wasn't sure if she was poking fun at me or trying to lighten up what could potentially be a dangerous situation but I really didn't care. When we finally arrived to where the smoke was coming from. We were shocked to discover that it was the result of a medium sized crater. We could feel the heat coming from it and by looking at the smoke we could tell that the crater hadn't been there that long.

"What do you think could have caused this?" I asked staring down into it.

"I don't know but I guess it has something to do with that weird object" said Charlie pointing to a metal object wedged into the middle. Charlie then jumped down in order to take a closer look. She then took off her jumper and wrapped it around her hands so she could reach down and pick up the strange object.

"It's not hot or anything and it's pretty light" she said examining it carefully.

"What are you doing? Put it down. What if it's dangerous?" I was getting anxious. I know I wanted to see what caused the smoke but ...I really didn't expect to find much. If it was a small fire then I might have done something but this was nothing what I expected, this situation was so--- not normal. I just wanted to leave the thing alone and walk away.

"It seems okay, here you take a look" Charlie handed the object up to me "it's not hot so you don't need to cover your hands. I don't think it's dangerous or anything. It kinda reminds me of a mini UFO"

I closely examined the object; it was so---weird looking. She was right though, it did seem like a mini UFO. It was circular in shape and had a big metal orb like thing in the middle, I had no idea why but I felt as if the thing that I was holding was alive.

The metal orb in the middle lit up briefly and there was a glimpse of movement,

"Err....I think it's alive"

"What do you mean?" queried Andi

"...it moved"

"Wow, do you think area 51 might be interested in it?" said Charlie jokingly; I don't think she was taking what I said seriously. Like I was trying to make some sort of joke out of it,

"Why?" I replied

"It might be an alien"

"Well...Would you like it back then?" I really wanted to give it back to Charlie; I really didn't want to hold--- this thing any longer. I kept getting reminded of the scene from that sci-fi movie: Alien. Where they are at a strange planet and this thing jumps on and latches on to a guy's face and then a little while later a baby alien bursts out of his stomach. It wasn't something that I should have been thinking about and it just made me feel even more uneasy.

"No, you can hold it. Anyway maybe we should take it back and show it to Cori?"

"What is Cori going to tell us?" questioned Andi

"What this thing is?" replied Charlie

"Somehow I don't think Cori is going to know anything about this---I mean she's an archaeologist. I think it's going to be a little bit outside her field of expertise" I answered, feeling very uncomfortable and slightly nervous holding it. "Anyway we should head back. I can't stand here and hold this thing all day"

So we started to head back, Charlie still hadn't taken the thing back off me so I was left carrying it. I really didn't understand why we were taking it with us but it hadn't moved since that time so I was feeling relaxed. Maybe it wasn't anything and was completely harmless, though I really couldn't understand Charlie. She didn't seem affected by the situation at all, like it was some kinda game to her and the object was nothing more then something you would take to "show and tell".

Suddenly we heard a noise which took me by surprise. I found myself falling over an upturned root. I could hear Andi and Charlie asking if I was okay but I didn't answer. I was more worried about what was happening to the object that I was holding. The thing had lit itself up and had started to move.

"Err...guys" before either of us knew it the thing flew out of my hands opened itself up and landed on my head. All I could do was scream as these tentacle things started to cover my face. The next thing I remember was darkness; I could feel the thing crawling over my body, covering every inch. I could feel the tentacles forcing their way under my skin. I couldn't breathe. I tried to fight it. Stop whatever it was that was happening to me but I couldn't. I kept thinking that I was going to die.

Everything else that happened afterwards was a blur; I could remember hearing their screams and then growling noises. The next thing that I remember was finding myself standing over a dead bear staring into the fearful faces of Andi and Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, what happened?"

"That is you in there, isn't it?" asked Andi

"Yeah---What's going on? Did I do that?" I questioned pointing at the bear by my feet--- well what was left of the bear. I was beginning to feel queasy. Andi and Charlie were still pretty agitated. It took a little bit of effort for Andi to continue.

"Yes, after---what happened. We started to hear something growling and the next thing we knew--- this bear was charging at us---"

Something was wrong. I noticed that Charlie couldn't look at me, like she was scared of me. I didn't know why.

"I---I did this. That's silly. There is no way that I could have taken down a bear" None of what I was being told made any sense. None of it felt real. I felt as in I was in a sci-fi film, like I was being messed with---as if it was one big joke but nobody was laughing. We just stood there.

"What's happened to your body?" Charlie's voice pierced through the uncomfortable silence. I felt every muscle in my body tighten up. It was if I knew exactly what she meant without even being fully aware of it. It was then for the first time that I actually decided to look at my own hands. The truth overwhelmed me. I could feel my body starting to shake. I was staring at my hands but they weren't my hands. They were something else; something I knew did not belong to me. I moved my hands over my face but it didn't feel like my face. The only thoughts going through my head was that I had to see myself, look into the lake to see what it was--- what I was. I found myself running, not remembering when I started. I could hear them calling after me but I ignored them.

I ran towards the lake and on my hands and knees I looked into it. Terror over took me, I was staring into the lake but it wasn't me staring back. What was looking back was something unreal, something alien. I started to scream over and over again, striking the water in some vain attempt to change my reflection back to normal. It wouldn't work.

"ARRRRGHHH!!!"

That was when the thing that was encasing my body dispelled itself. Behind me I could hear Charlie gasp. Words couldn't really describe how I was feeling as I looked back into the lake and saw my real self staring back at me. I was still in shock. My body was still shaking and I could feel my heart racing

"Wh--what---just happened?" After much effort I was able to get the words out. I was staring back at Charlie, she looked very pale.

"I---I don't know" was all she could reply

"Oh my god! Look at that" I noticed that Andi was pointing at the centre of the lake; there I noticed the thing that a moment ago covered my body, was floating just above the surface surrounded by a white light. We then watched as it slowly sank into the lake; we watched in silence, in disbelief. Not that long afterwards I fainted.

When I woke up I found myself lying on a camp bed in what I suspect was the first aid tent; just outside the door I could hear Cori having a serious talk with Andi and Charlie. I think she was trying to find out what happened. She seemed very annoyed. I couldn't hear much after that. I think they must have walked away from the tent. My head was feeling hazy. I tried to get up and take a look outside but immediately found myself sitting back down again. I wasn't feeling right, my temperature felt high and overall I felt as if I was coming down with a cold or something. I threw the covers back over me and lied down. Visions of what happened were playing inside my head. I could feel my body starting to shake. I kept thinking what happened wasn't real, it can't have been---it seemed too unreal to be true. The things that were going through my head were becoming too much to bear. I buried my head under the pillow in the hopes of blocking them out. I think I must have drifted off to sleep after that.

I heard a noise, it was dark. I looked up to see what it was. A tall dark man wearing what seemed to be a military outfit was standing inside the tent with me. I really had no idea what he was doing. He looked at me, I stared back.

"Ssshhh...Go back to sleep kid and pretend you never saw me" I wasn't really sure what to do. I was tempted to shout for someone but when I noticed the gun hanging from his belt. I thought it would be a very good idea to do what he told me. I was beginning to feel nervous; I could feel my heart racing. I really hoped he wasn't going to shoot me in the head or anything. I watched him as he went to exit the tent. I was ready to breathe a huge sigh of relief but then he stopped.

"Kid, have you seen or heard anything odd recently?" he asked, it seemed completely out of the bloom.

"No"

"Nothing like an explosion or anything?"

"No"

"Okay kid, I'm going to go now and remember" he looked back at me "remember don't tell anyone you saw me" I nodded and watched as he disappeared out of the tent. When I was sure that he was gone, I got up and checked the tent door. I just wanted to make sure that he was gone, he was. I lied back down on the camp bed. I was slightly confused and unsure about what just happened. I tried to go back to sleep but found that I just couldn't drift off. I kept thinking about what he said. What did he mean by an explosion?

When morning finally came I was still lying there wide awake, I hadn't slept. My neck was beginning to ache; it was probably to do with the camp bed. I sat up and rubbed it to try and ease the pain. That was when I noticed something odd. It took me by surprise. I could feel two strange lumps on the back of my neck. I rubbed my hand over them again to make sure that they were real. It wasn't right, they shouldn't be there. The memories of what had happened hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt as if the air had been knocked out of me. What the hell has happened to me?

There were only two people that I could trust, so I got out of bed and headed towards my tent. It was bright outside but the camp seemed to be deserted. Everybody would still be in bed. I couldn't wait. I found myself running towards the tent. I flung open the doors to see Andi and Charlie fast asleep. I knew I shouldn't have waked them but I didn't know what to do. There was no one else that I could turn to. I was beginning to shake and I was finding it hard to breathe. I roughly shook Andi awake, she peered up at me. She rolled over and reached for her glasses, she seemed a little annoyed

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked putting them on

"Yes---I know---but I needed to show you something"

Andi stared at me and when she noticed how scared I was, she immediately sat up. "Calm down. What's wrong?"

"Erm---I found something and I need you to look---at it"

"Okay show me"

So I turned round and pushed my hair to one side, she gasped. I heard Charlie stir from her sleep and yawn

"What's going on?" she muttered sitting up "what the hell is that some sort of alien hickey?" We both just looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself outside feeling the strange lumps. I don't know why. Maybe they might have disappeared when I was in the tent. I guess that was wishful thinking. They were still there and no matter how many times I rub my neck, they will never disappear. I felt like an idiot, it was a stupid idea; going to see them didn't solve anything. Andi just sat there and did her best big sister impression; trying to be reassuring and telling me that they'll disappear over time (maybe). Charlie was the complete opposite. She kept saying that I should keep them covered up because we don't want other people to see them. I don't know what she expected to happen.

I stood outside the tent rubbing my face. I was feeling frustrated. I was such an idiot to believe that they would have the answer; I don't know why they would. But I was feeling so confused, even with them I was still feeling as if I was on my own. I'm the only one going through this. Whatever is happening is happening to me---to my body, though I had idea what. I wished somebody would tell me. Nothing was making any sense. Everything felt so jumbled up. I was finding it hard to control my breathing. I needed to calm down. I started walking; I didn't know where I was going. I just allowed my legs to carry me. Moments later I found myself at the lake.

It felt strange to be back. I don't know why but I just had to visit it again. Maybe I might see that thing again? Why would I even want to? I started to relive what had happened, everything that lead up to finding that weird object and what it did to me. It was all playing in my head, it felt like watching a video with no sound. I don't know, maybe if it had sound it would make it more terrifying. I heard a noise that quickly snapped me out of it. That's when I noticed them. There were other people at the lake besides me. Several figures wearing military style outfits were walking around the area pushing back patches of grass, looking under fallen logs. They were looking for something--- it was pretty obvious. I had no idea what and I didn't want to find out. I was considering running when I heard one of them talking on their head set. I was curious; I had to know what they were searching for. I decided to sneak in closer. I was able to hide behind a tree a few metres away, just close enough to make out what he was saying. Most of it was some sort of military mumbo jumbo that I couldn't understand. I could just make out a voice coming from the head set talking back to him. The voice at the other end was talking about a crater and there being no sign of the guyver unit. I don't know why but the word guyver struck a chord with me. The word seemed somehow familiar but I knew that I didn't know the word.

There was a splashing sound and a group of people emerged from the lake. They were wearing scuba gear. One of them shook their head at the guy with the head set,

"That's a negative on the lake. Nothing there"

I was puzzled, it wasn't making any sense. That---that _thing_ should be in the lake. I saw it go into the lake and so did Andi and Charlie.

"Okay sir, expect you here shortly"

I sat down and buried my head between my legs. My head was burning with so many questions that I wanted to block out. If it wasn't in the lake then where is it and why haven't they found it?

"Hey what are you doing here kid?"

I recognised the voice and when I looked up I found that my suspicions were confirmed. I was staring into the face of the guy who was in the first aid tent the night before. I got up; panic instantly took over. I didn't know what to do but my instincts were telling me to run. He kept telling me to take it easy and that he wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't believe him. I pushed him. I'm not that strong but the push I gave him was able knocked him slightly off balance. It was enough to get past him. I could hear him calling after me

"Please kid; don't run I just want to talk to you"

I could hear him running after me. He wasn't that far behind me.

"Please kid. I just want to know if you found a guyver unit."

It was the second time that I heard that word in the space of a few minutes. I could feel the lumps on the back of my neck pulsing every time that word was mentioned, as if they were trying to tell me something.

I found myself making contact with the ground. Out of desperation he had rugby tackled me to the floor.

"I really didn't want to do that but you left me with no choice" He pulled me to my feet but kept a tight grip on my arm. I tried to pull myself away. Every time I struggled the grip got tighter. It made my arm hurt. It still didn't stop me. I kept fighting back but as the grip got tighter I found myself crying out in pain.

"Let me go" I whimpered

"Kid, I will let you go as soon as you tell me where the guyver unit is" he replied

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I shouted

"Sure you do kid, well you may not have known what it was but you found it when you went for a little walk to the lake with your friends"

"I have never been to the lake before today" I kept trying to break free but the pain from his grip was getting unbearable, it was forcing tears to my eyes. I found myself sobbing "Let go. Let go. Let go"

It didn't stop him. He continued to ask questions.

"Kid I know that you're lying"

I kept shouting back that I wasn't but no matter what I said he wasn't going to believe me. I was beginning to lose the feeling in my arm

"Please kid. Just tell me the truth; I really didn't want this to go any further" He reached for his gun and pointed it at me "but you're leaving me with no options. I need to know where that guyver unit is. It's a matter of public safety"

I could feel the lumps on the back of my neck starting to pulse again. I was panicking not sure what to do. The only thing that I could think about was the gun pointed at my face. The pulsing was becoming more rapid. The word guyver was floating around inside my head---why was it so familiar? The pulsing just kept speeding up; I didn't know how to get it to stop. It was getting more rapid. I felt as if my neck was going to burst. It just kept going faster and faster.

"GUYVER!!!" the word seemed to just come out. There was a bright light that surrounded us. It just appeared out of nowhere. I noticed it had caught the guy off guard. He let go. That was when I saw my chance and pushed him away. Except instead of falling backwards and hitting the floor--- he went flying. I watched as he went soaring through the air and then smacking a tree several metres away. I wasn't sure what had happened. That was when I looked at my hands. I could feel my heart racing--- they weren't my normal hands. So was this the Guyver?


End file.
